Very large amounts of energy are available in the waves that traverse the surface of the world's oceans. Few if any inventions of the prior art have permitted the capture and beneficial use of this energy in a manner that is both economical and robust to ocean storms.
The disclosed wave energy converter is both economical and robust, requiring a relative economy of structural material and having few moving parts.